


小老師和上班族的聖誕夜

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **JAEPIL AU**OOC**內容有短小肉請慎入**這篇不像番外了就單獨揪出來成單篇吧和上一篇是姊妹文:)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 5





	小老師和上班族的聖誕夜

1.

金元弼穿著的圍裙被拉了一下，往下一看是班上的學生正拿著兩隻娃娃看著自己，「霹靂老師霹靂老師、這是什麼？」

「是什麼呀～？」金元弼蹲了下身，讓眼睛和小朋友保持平行線，跟著對方的視線看著娃娃，「是小雞和兔子呀，他們是小動物唷，知道小動物是什麼嗎？」

看著小朋友懵懂搖了搖頭，金元弼細聲比劃著，拿著那從家裡帶來的小雞和兔子娃娃輕聲教學，溫柔的不像話。不知不覺周遭圍了一圈小蘿蔔頭們，許多家長要來接小孩回家後者還不肯走的樣子，讓許多大人覺得神奇。

「這個老師好像第一次看到啊？」  
「噢這是我們的元弼老師，平常傍晚他都不太會在課後班裡面，今天聖誕節嘛值班老師要去約會，所以他代班到結束。」  
「這樣啊，他人氣不錯嘛。」  
「是啊，別看他是男老師，可是我們園區最受歡迎的老師了。」

家長一看也是，輕聲輕語講話地模樣，也仔細地逐字逐句讓孩子們都不漏聽，溫溫柔柔地讓孩子們的目光追隨他的聲音和手勢，許多小手更是喜歡抓著他的圍裙，好像這樣就能引起更多的注意。

當然也不乏有些單身的家長們看到這一幕覺得如果能成為伴侶就好的念頭，偷偷打聽之下只能鎩羽而歸，畢竟聽到對方已經結婚的只覺得可惜又好像理所當然，誰能輕易地將這樣美好的人拒之於心房之外呢？

至少朴再興不行。

雖然金元弼值班到結束，不過也是七點左右的時間。朴再興剛下班就踱步到幼兒園區，身穿西裝等在門口的樣子讓人側目。畢竟韓國人雖然普遍來說都高大，但也沒有每個都像男模的樣子佇立在旁就吸引所有人的目光，

但是朴再興無暇管這些，他只聽到四周的家長好像都在討論難得見到的面孔，熟悉的名字入耳讓他又不自覺焦躁了起來，有點無法控制。雖然也知道這些家長們也不過隨意談論對自己伴侶的欣賞和喜歡，但就有種屬於自己人生的美好被人覬覦的危機感。

他有點控制不住的抿起嘴，目光朝向園區內已經目送走最後一位小孩回家的金元弼，不經意對上了眼。只看到對方因為看到自己而表情都燦亮起來的面容，朴再興躁動的心也隨之安然了下來，也回了一個微笑給他最喜歡的那人。

沒有錯過他，真好。

2.

兩人的相遇也是在聖誕節，那天是朴再興第一次在韓國度過這個重要的節日。沒有長假也沒有父母姐姐一起過節讓他很不習慣。因為工作上的關係來到韓國，也才不過大學畢業兩三年的他，飛來了這個完全不熟悉的國度，精神壓力有點大，但是還是撐著沒有說出要回國的話。

之後他想尋找宗教上的慰藉，透過在韓國認識的美裔朋友一同參加了教會活動，畢竟是大節日，朴再興很有參與感的在節日前幫忙布置了活動場地。那也是他第一次認識到金元弼，一個也才剛踏進社會的年輕人，在教會中也有不小的人氣，是唱詩班主要的成員之一。

大概是因為對音樂有絕對性的興趣，金元弼的嗓音一下子就吸引了朴再興的注意；說注意太過於單薄，應該是說金元弼的聲音一下子就打散了他來到異鄉疲憊的心，輕輕撫過之後又給了治癒的力量，大概就是朴再興對金元弼歌聲的第一印象。

理所當然他對這個男人有了興趣，最剛開始是抱著交朋友的心態，熱愛交友的朴再興當時還講著不怎麼熟練的韓語試圖和對方交談，但總會夾雜幾句英語。看著對方明顯不太明白自己在講些什麼的表情他有些挫敗，還想著要不乾脆放棄溝通好了就見對方微笑緩慢得說著，『不要緊，還有很長時間可以慢慢說，我會盡量理解的，不是還有翻譯機嗎。』

那時金元弼也有點羞澀的笑容和堅定的語氣給了他很大的感謝和勇氣。

或許是年齡接近，他們真的說了很長時間，朴再興那不知道在大學丟到哪裡的羞澀感完全反襲而來，有點緊張地說著一些在韓國的生活雜事，也盡量挑開心的事情和對方分享，卻見金元弼雖然聽著但是眉頭卻越來越深，他有點無措，『怎麼了嗎？』

『就是有點心疼，一個人來到這裡……』

朴再興也是在聖誕節這一天第一次在初次見面的面前落淚了。

之後他們變成很好的朋友，雖然總是打打鬧鬧，卻越來越喜歡，興趣相同且心靈相通，彼此的嫌棄和逗弄似乎變成了重要的生活調劑品，也讓他們分不開彼此。在彼此相遇的第二個聖誕節，朴再興發現他越來越離不開金元弼偶爾情不自禁的bobo後，他們進一步展開了交往的感情模式。

3.

這已經是不知道第幾個他們相遇的聖誕節，兩人一起和父母們聚了餐，彼此說一些暖心的話和祝福，和樂地在這個節日畫下了尾聲。

他們很有默契的在回到了自己的住處就接上了吻，因為隔天是周末的來臨，朴再興放心的揉上了金元弼柔軟的臀部，偷著喘息的時間親上了金元弼的耳朵，「先洗澡？」

還抓著自家愛人肩膀不放的金元弼哼哼了兩聲，不間斷地親吻著朴再興的喉結，撒嬌的鼻音讓對方喜歡到不行，在門口處就想要有下一步動作。嚇得金元弼笑著跳開，說著我可不想還沒洗澡就做；朴再興氣得看金元弼逃向浴室，有點無言的感受著自己還沒降下的熱氣，怎麼結婚那麼久了還那麼輕易被挑起慾念。

朴再興從浴室出來就看到金元弼趴在床上握著手機不知道在看些什麼，湊近一探是幼稚園今天活動的照片。

「今天小朋友都好有活力喔，真可愛，哥你看這個小孩，他今天一直抱著像你的娃娃不放耶。」  
「什麼像我？又是這隻雞。」  
「真的超像你，第一次看到你的時候真覺得有電影角色活生生出現在我面前……哈哈哥不要搔我癢！」  
「這是懲罰！不要再chicken little了…不過那麼喜歡啊？那要一個嗎？」  
「小朋友嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「說什麼啊……太有活力你又嫌吵，領養手續也很麻煩吧……」

朴再興看著金元弼明明綁著蘋果頭的模樣也像個小孩，原本趴著的樣子不知道什麼時候轉變成了斜躺著沒有正型的姿勢，認真思考的樣子雖然可稱之為嚴肅，但是朴再興只覺得再有人分享他和金元弼相處的時間他可能會瘋，「嗯～領養手續的確麻煩，不過像你的話應該還可以忍受，我們試著看看吧。」

「啊？試什麼？」

「看能不能自己生出來一個。」

金元弼茫然說著什麼呀的尾音都還沒完全念出，就落在了朴再興的唇瓣上。兩人延續著剛才未盡之事，聖誕節的尾聲染上了幸福紅色的氛圍，在深色的大床上跌宕出起伏的聲音色彩。

朴再興摸索著保險套和潤滑劑的位置，金元弼卻因為情慾被挑起一刻也離不開對方，纏著對方離開視線的手指又抓了回來，舔了上去，「再興哥幹嘛…去哪裡……」  
朴再興脹紅著臉暗罵了聲，覺得心臟就快要跳出，「拿套子和油啊傻瓜。」

金元弼還軟著聲音說著幹嘛罵人我還不夠濕嗎，朴再興看著愛人躺在枕頭上，汗水幾乎浸透了那人的頭髮，自然捲的頭髮散亂在臉龐，眼神迷茫又情色。甚至是在朴再興因為眼前美色而征愣住的幾秒也不放過，勾住了對方的腰，往前一帶，讓兩人的出水的龜頭碰撞在一起，引得兩人呼吸又是一陣急促。

「哥……還不進來嗎？」金元弼乾脆揉上了兩人的陰莖，捲曲的毛髮糾結在一起，一手緩慢撫弄，一手勾住朴再興的脖子索吻。

朴再興一直無法招架床上的金元弼，第一他總是被勾得失魂，第二是這人真的太煩了，能不能不要總是散發出讓人只想做原始慾望動作的情色魅力。  
他咬著牙終於抓到了套子和潤滑劑，將後者倒在兩人濕潤的生殖器上，讓快感因為輔助品而更加上升。

雖然很少這樣做但是朴再興還是很喜歡看到金元弼被他弄哭的模樣，情趣氣氛使然之下，他趁著金元弼快要瀕臨高潮的時候抓著對方的手指摸上了一貫接受自己進入的穴口，被潤滑油浸濕的毛髮黏在皺褶處上，昏暗的黃色燈光映著有種淫糜的美感。

感受到朴再興的動作，金元弼遲鈍地疑惑了聲，拖著的聲線彷彿在催促又天真的不知道下一步會讓自己如何承受不住，一直修剪得很好的手指進入了緊緻溫熱的窄小甬道中，「嗯！不、哥！」

金元弼雖然在性事上算是開放，但也僅只於作用在朴再興身上，對於自己的身體他既是害羞也沒那麼大的興趣，畢竟比起自己，他更願意花時間挑逗自己的愛人；朴再興想當然是完全相反，看著對方因為緊張和羞澀而更加通紅的身軀，吻去那因為羞恥而併出的淚水，他笑著抽出了對方只停留在入口處的指尖塞入了套子，「幫我戴上。」

進入的時候朴再興很好感受到了身下人的熱度，近幾周因為活動外加年末的關係已經有段時間沒有親熱過，兩人雖然都不是重慾的人卻難免在久沒有做愛的時刻下有點失控，彼此的聲音透過喘息和不自禁的呻吟不斷點燃心中那名為喜愛的熱火。

"...my pil......i love you..."

金元弼窩在朴再興懷裡有些無法自己的一直擺動腰際，就聽到對方的呢喃。他笑著緩了一下，從對方的肩窩處抬起了頭，摸上了對方因為情慾而皺起的面容，吻上那微張的嘴之前，「我也愛你。」

之後是朴再興語言交錯的愛意，還有金元弼滿懷珍惜的擁抱，都讓對方再度深陷在縱情的喜愛當中。

Merry Christmas <3

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝我們小忙內點真香場景  
> 這邊為保護個人隱私我幫他匿名:))


End file.
